


A Little Bit of Love

by Vampgirl236



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Arthur, Crying, Cuddles, Daddy!Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - littles are known, caregiver!arthur, cute!merlin, little!merlin, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: A world where the population is made up of littles, caregivers, and baselines: Prince Arthur finds a abandoned little and takes him under his wing. Merlin isn't quite sure what to do with this kindness, but he's happy to receive it.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in Canterlot, the wind blew gently against the tents in the market as people busied about. The sounds of people bartering and littles running about and laughing could be heard. 

Prince Arthur walked through the crowd with two of his knights in tow, wasting time and admiring the kingdom that very soon would be solely his. His father's health had been quickly fading, though for now he still held the throne.

Arthur was lost in thought as he walked, watching two happy looking littles chasing after each other, weaving through all of the people and laughing. Arthur smiled at the sight, though he couldn't help the twinge of something inside of him. Ever since the court physician had classified him as a caregiver when he was sixteen, he'd dreamed of having a little of his own.  
He always loved to play with the littles in the courtyards. Their innocence and joy always rubbed off on him and gave him a sense of peace.

That peacefulness was soon shattered as the sound of a terrified cry met his ears. He wiped around just in time to see a large man about to bring down a broom stick on a very frightened looking boy who was on the ground, shielding his head.

Arthur's instincts kicked in and he jumped into action, quickly placing himself in front of the boy and grabbing the broom, stopping the man in his tracks. 

"What exactly do you think you're doing in harming someone so much smaller than you?" Arthur raised an eye brow and glared at the man. The man simply snarled and tried to yank the broom back to his own possession, to which Arthur held firm. 

One of the knights spoke up then. "Your crowned prince asked you a question! You would do well to answer." At this the man's eyes widened. "Sire! Forgive me. I didn't know it was you! I caught this boy stealing bread from my stall, I don't take well to thieves."

"And I don't take well to cox-combed men who think they can do as they please to others." Arthur scoffed and pushed the broom back to the offended looking man, instead turning to the boy who still sat, shaking on the ground.

The boy couldn't have been older than eighteen, though his frame was much smaller than most his age. He was bone skinny, and covered in filth and scars. His clothes were tattered and his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and grime. Arthur grimaced slightly at the state of the poor thing.

The prince crouched down before speaking. "Are you alright?"

The smaller boy turned frightened eyes to meet the elder's, taking longer than he should have to interpret his words before he gave a shaky nod of the head.

"I'm Arthur, what do I call you?"

The boy licked his lips before replying in a very small voice that made Arthur's heart ache. "Merlin.. 'm Merlin."

As soon as Arthur heard his voice, he had a feeling he couldn't quell. "Merlin. Are you a little?"

Merlin seemed to physically flinch at the question, looking up into Arthur's eyes with tears threatening to spill over his own. Now that the adrenaline rush was fading, his tears came instinctual and it took everything in him to keep them at bay. He sniffed and gave a small nod of affirmation.

Arthur set his jaw, appalled at the idea someone would leave a little alone like this. Merlin had obviously been beaten, and looked like he hadn't eaten in days, maybe weeks. Arthur swallowed his anger for the time being. "Do you have a caretaker Merlin? Do you know where they are?"

At this Merlin's tears started to fall freely as he let out a hiccuping sob and shook his head, trying to wipe his nose with his already soiled sleeve.

Arthur's caregiver instincts went into over drive and he wanted nothing more than to scoop the boy up and make him happy, but he knew better than to touch a frightened little without asking them first. "Is it alright if I hug you, Merlin?" The prince asked softly, in a voice one would use to speak to a injured animal.

Merlin hesitated, before deciding to throw caution into the wind. This man seemed nice, and he had protected him from the other man who wanted to hurt him. Why would someone save someone else just to hurt them? Merlin couldn't think of a reason. He reached his arms out in front of him towards Arthur, giving him the most heartbreaking look as he sniffed and tried to control his sobs.

Arthur visibly melted as he quickly scooped the little into his arms, holding him protectively as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and cried into his tunic.

Arthur stood with the boy in his arms and motioned to his knights to follow as he walked with Merlin in his arms to a quieter part of the market, sitting down with Merlin in his lap as he consoled and rocked the crying little.

It took almost an hour for Merlin's cries to turn into soft sniffles, and Arthur was grateful he had finally stopped, as his legs had long gone numb. 

Arthur paused in his rubbing the little's back to try and take a peak at the face that was pressed into the curve of his neck. Merlin pulled back slightly to meet his gaze, looking up at him with damp eyes. His eyes were beautiful, Arthur noted. A blue-ish grey that could rival the sky itself, as they shined with the aftermath of his tears. Arthur gave a small smile. 

"Are you hungry Merlin?"

At this, those beautiful eyes lit up and a faint smile came to the little's face. "Yes please.." he asked shyly.

Arthur let out a laugh at this and stood up with Merlin in his arms. "Well come on then.

As the prince walked side by side with the knights, they passed the man with the broom from before. Merlin, looking over the prince's shoulder as he was carried, let his blue eyes turned a vibrant gold -only for a second- and the broom fell down from where it had been propped, hitting the man in the back of the head.

Merlin couldn't help but giggle as he happily laid his head back down on Arthur's shoulder, content to be taken wherever this nice man was going with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The place was huge. And scary.

That's all Merlin could think as they approached upon the palace. He buried his head into Arthur's neck as he was carried, trying to push away the bad thoughts in his head. He knew about the Camelot castle. When he was younger and still with his mother, she had warned him never to go to it, as people with gifts like his would never return from inside the large stone walls. The little swallowed dryly as he whimpered, clinging on to the prince for dear life. Why would Arthur take him here? He seemed so kind? Maybe he really did want to hurt him? Had he done something to upset the man?

"Merlin? _Merlin!_ Calm down. What's the matter?" 

Before Merlin knew it his view of the palace that had plagued his nightmares was obscured by the kind and slightly concerned face of one Arthur Pendragon.

"Merlin. Come on, out with it. Is something frightening you?" Arthur pried again. Shifting his grip on the little in his arms.

Merlin whimpered once more and pointed past the prince to the palace. Not able to convince himself to use his voice.

"The palace? What about it? This is where I live." Arthur replied in confusion, raising an eye brow as to what could cause this reaction from the boy.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock, Arthur lived here? In this horrible place? That couldn't be right. "Bad.." is all the little could bring himself to rasp out, through his quickening breaths.

Arthur removed one hand from where it held him then. Merlin was set to panic, thinking he was to be put down, right up until the elder used the formentioned hand to gently grab his chin and force eye contact.

"Merlin. I'm not sure what it is you're afraid of. But I can promise you, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I won't allow anything bad to hurt you." 

The truthful look on Arthur's face was too much for Merlin to say no to. He hesitantly nodded and settled back into the prince's arms, not neglecting to close his eyes tightly and press his face into Arthur's neck to shield his eyes from the scary castle walls.

Arthur smiled softly at his, carding a hand through the boy's dark locks. Making a mental note to give him a bath and wash his hair straight after he's had something to eat..

* * *

" _Merlin,_ slow down! You're going to choke if you continue to eat like a wild beast."

The little giggled adorably at Arthur's comment, taking purposely too slow of bites as if in slow motion, trying hard not to break his composure and laugh.

The prince rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He pushed his own half empty plate towards the little sitting across from him, smirking as he forgot all about teasing Arthur and scrambled to grab the new food that was offered to him.

Arthur was happy about the little's enthusiasm, but he couldn't help being concerned at just how hungry he seemed to be. The prince didn't want to even fathom how long it must have been since the boy had eaten a proper meal.

Setting his worried to the side, Arthur stood from his seat and opened the door to his chambers, calling for a servant to drawl a bath. The maid nodded and quickly set to work.

At this, the prince turned back to the table where Merlin was reaching towards the platter still piled high with food.

"I hate to break this up, but you've already eaten far too much. I know you're hungry but I for one don't want to have you being sick all over my floor."

Merlin whined at this, still grabbing for the food while Arthur placed it out of reach. He sat back in his chair, disappointed in his food being taken. The boy looked up at Arthur with hurt eyes and unshed tears, silently begging to be allowed to eat just a little more.

The prince didn't waver in his decision though, instead laughing at Merlin's attempt at puppy dog eyes as he scooped the little up out of the chair.

"You can give me that look all you want, but it's not going to get you anywhere. The knights are out right now searching for anyone who might know you, but until then. You need a wash. My stables smell better than you."

Merlin pouted at this, but allowed himself to be carried over to the bathing area. He knew the knights wouldn't find anyone. Everyone who knew him left rather quickly. The few who stayed for more than a few moons all quickly got bothered by him and would hurt him. Merlin shuddered a bit at the memories but pushed them aside. The same thing was bound to happen here, but for the time being Arthur was very kind. And he had very.. very good food.

The little was torn from his thoughts as Arthur started to remove the soiled and dirty clothes off of him. At a time Merlin would have fought this process, but experience had taught him that it was better to willingly let yourself be bathed than it was to inevitably be hit and sent to sleep outside if he were to throw a fit. So he sat quietly while the prince finished removing his clothing and settled him into the water.

This water was.. different to say the least. Instead of freezing to the point where he couldn't help but chatter his teeth, it was the perfect warmth. And instead of being already dirty and reused, it was clear and full of piles of white fluffy bubbles.

Merlin gave an experimental poke to some of the suds, and couldn't help letting out a tiny giggle at how they felt. He grabbed some up and tried to squish and shape them in his hands. 

With Merlin content to play with the bubbles, Arthur made quick work of cleaning the boy off. He washed him gently but swiftly, until the boy all but shined. Smiling at his work, Arthur grabbed a large towel off of the stool seated near by and used it to scoop Merlin up into his arms. The boy had happily played with the bubbles for the first half of the bath, but nearing the end he lost interest and his eyes had started to droop. Now he lay happily in Arthur's arms, more asleep than awake.

Arthur sighed wistfully, taking the little over to his bed. He slid one of his own night shirts over the boy's head, and though it all but swallowed him, Arthur figured it would do.

He laid the now asleep Merlin in the middle of his bed and looked down at the boy. He let his mind wander to what it would be like if Merlin was his own.. if the knights came back empty handed and there was no one else who wanted this adorable little boy. Oh, Arthur would snatch him up in a heart beat. Nothing could stop him. But the chances of that were slim, to say the least. But still, a prince could dream.

He'd take the little to visit with Gaius in the morning, to make sure he was healthy and didn't have any serious damage. But until then, Arthur was happy to sit on the edge of his bed and watch the little sleep.


End file.
